TWILIGHT LOVE
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: edward and the family are royalty but bella is a maid and when edward finds out hes in love with his best friend -bella- hes engaged to VICTORIA what will he do? its better than it sounds
1. Bella's story

**A/N :hey guys this is my first story and I want at least one review before I go to my next chapter**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**ENJOY**

**Jaffa xoxox**

**­________________________________________________________________________**

TWILIGHT fanfiction101

Chapter 1

Bella's story

(Bella's P.O.V)

It had been a whole year since I had left the castle. I had stumbled across an inn when I was deep in need. The manager treated me like a daughter. When I was clean and calm lea –manager- came and sat by my bed. "What is it dearie, tell me your story. And so I did.

**10 years ago…**

"Who are you?" the boy said to me kindly.

I hid behind Alice's leg. She laughed. I looked up at her and she nodded. I walked out from behind her.

"I'm Isab-bella" I stuttered.

He smiled at me. we were outside near the gardens. A breeze swept over me and it tripped me. Alice caught me before I could hit the ground but the boy moved swiftly away from me. around five meters away. Alice put me to her hip and nodded to the boy. I shrugged my self out of her grip and slowly walked towards him.

"What's your name?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled

"Edward" he replied

Edward huh? I kept my pace even and I stopped when I got to him. I gestured him to come down to my level. Edward hesitated but then slowly bent down. I put my hands around his ear as if I was telling him a secret and whispered.

"We're gonna be best friends!"

He stood up straight and smiled. He nodded and held out his hand. I grabbed it and skipped by his side as he showed me around the castle. He had to pull me away from the library and the kitchen and had to drag me into the offices and halls. In the end we were great buddies.

He introduced me to Esme, Carlisle, jasper, Emmett and…Rosalie. That's when Esme and Carlisle explained to me what they were and that they would not harm me but only protect me.

**10 years later…**

"IS, get up!" Jackie called from the door of the maids sleeping quarters.

I groaned and rolled over.

"Isabella hurry up Queen Esme will be fuming."

_Queen Esme? _I thought _Queen Es… OH GOD!_ I jumped out of bed.

"It's Bella by the way"

I shoved Jackie out and closed the door to change. I quickly dressed in my apron. I looked down and smiled Jackie must have given me a new one. I rushed out of the dorm and took to the stairs two at a time. I stopped right out side Queen Esme's room and straightened my apron and caught my breath. I tapped lightly on the wooden door.

"Come in" Esmes voice rang through the air like bells

I sighed and walked in. Esme was sitting on her couch looking worried. She turned to me and let out a sigh of relief. She stood. Her hair shining in the sunlight, streaming from her window and her white skin. It left me breathless. Of course I knew she was a vampire but it was still amazing.

"Are you ok your highness?"

I carefully took a step toward her trying not to tempt her but to show her that I was concerned. Esme had told me that my blood was very tempting. Esme rushed over vampire style and hugged me. It felt more like getting crushed. Esme gasped and placed me gently down. I gasped for air.

"Oh I'm so sorry Isabella, it's just that there were threat against out staff and I was so worried that you were hurt."

I was to out of breath to speak and I didn't trust myself so I just nodded. Esme was like a mother to me when I first came here. Alice had brought me here when my mother was killed. Even though I'm a maid I still get treated like I am part of the family. She went and helped me on to the couch just then the door crashed open to find a crazed Prince Edward. I gasped as he shot over and hugged me. He let go and patted my hand

"I was so worried. I couldn't find you and..."

He stopped and looked at me. I was staring but I realized and then I started to blush and quickly looked to the ground. He chuckled and I glared at him. Esme stroked my hair. Edward hugged me harder but it wasn't nice this time. I couldn't breath and I was struggling that's when every thing went blank.

(Edwards's P.O.V)

I hugged her again. Hard. I was so worried about her. Esme let out a screech and I looked down at Bella. She went limp_ oh god what have I done. _I searched her face with my eyes; it was so frustrating not being able to get into her head so I put my ear to her chest. I sighed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

"Carlisle. CARLISLE, hurry please" Esme sobbed her tearless sobs

My mother was never the one to lose a daughter. Bella was like my best friend and I had nearly killed her. Bella was part of the family since the day alice brought her home. Every one loved her except Rosalie, she was just jealous. Carlisle crashed through the door and to Bella's side. He looked at me and then he thought…

_Come to my office!_

He speed to the couch in his office. I followed with Bella limp in my arms. I looked down at her face. She was frowning, a sob escaped her throat. I was scared so I ran even faster. When I got to my fathers office I place Bella ever so gently on the couch. Another sob escaped her body and suddenly she caught my hand in a death grip I sat down and watched her face. The fact that she was in fear killed me. What was I to do?

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was having a nightmare, one that I hadn't had before

"_Run Bella!" My mum cried._

_I looked around the room me and my mum was in. it was my uncles house. My dad wasn't with us he died when I was three. The room was dark even though it was day time, it was hot and it was sweaty. I couldn't move. I saw James walk through the dark and was inches from my face when he said _

"_yes run little Bella. Run"_

_I started crying as I saw my mother beg James to leave her alone he smiled at her and bit her. As she screamed a sob escaped my throat. I ran. I ran out of my uncle's house and ran to the park. It was my haven. Nothing and no one could touch me here. I sat on the swing crying. I saw James walk out of the house slowly and smile at me. He walked towards me faster and faster. I hid my face in my hands. I heard a growl come from in front of me. I was shaded and I looked up expecting to see James towering over me but instead I saw a girl, Pixie like, standing in a protective stance in front of me. James looked past her and glared at me. I whimpered and then he was gone. The pixie like girl turned to look at me. She smiled an uneasy smile and said…_

"_I'm Alice"_

_I screamed when I saw her teeth._

(Edwards point of view.)

Bella started crying I looked at my father for answers.

"She's having a nightmare" he sighed

I looked down on her face again as she struggled and she screamed. Then she woke up panting, sweating and scared I pulled her into my lap and cradled her. She started to sob and her tears went through my shirt. It was really hard not to lean down and bite her but I couldn't do that to Bella. My Bella. I started to hum against her crying and then she quieted. She relaxed her grip on my shirt and fell asleep. I looked at her face. The sun light was streaming in from the window onto her face. She was beautiful; butterflies awakened and swirled around in my gut.

_Snap out of it. She's your best friend._

I said trying to convince myself. I looked down at her face her hair ha fell out of her bun and she snuggled up to me I smiled. Plane old bella.


	2. the family

**A/N: hey people thanks so much for the reviews and only in a matter of hours thanks again and enjoy**

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT….

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________**

TWILIGHT fanfiction101

Chapter 2

The family

(Alice P.O.V)

I was with jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the dining hall of the palace. All of us were royal but we acted like commoners on our own. Everyone was laughing at Emmett as he struggled to push my hand down. We were hand wrestling, our favourite game. As I sat there looking at my nails and fiddling with my clothes Emmett was struggling. Jasper clapped him on the back and laughed it was very rare for Emmett to win against me and I wasn't about to let him make it frequently. Just then I had a vision.

_Edward looks at Carlisle? _

"_She's having a nightmare" I looked down and saw Bella struggling. Crying, sobbing. I looked at her dream and gasped it was when I first met her. She screamed and woke up. Edward started to cradle her. What was that look? Worry or something else?_

When I looked down my hand was plastered into the wooden table. I guess I let Emmett win. He smiled in satisfaction when Rosalie came over. But she wasn't congratulating him she walked over and smacked him over the head.

"Look what you've done. Esmes going to kill us." She said storming out of the room.

Jasper ran over to me.

"What is it Alice?" he asked concerned

"Let's go" I said

I ripped my hand out of the table and ran towards Carlisles door. I opened it to see Edward nursing Bella. He looked up at me and I knew what it meant. He liked Bella more than a friend. It took him years to figure it out but he was finally here. Jasper must have noticed because he came and put an arm around me. I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips. I turned back to Edward and smiled. He looked back at Bella. I looked down on her as well she really was quite beautiful, but then Edwards's girlfriend rushed to his side…

(Victoria's P.O.V)

I rushed to Edwards's side. Argh the way he held her killed my dead heart. She was so annoying. He always went to her when she had problems not me. My fiancé looked up at me. Yes he was mine. Finally, but nobody knew. We were announcing it in 3 days. But I still hated Bella for coming here and trying to steal my Edward. And my throne. OH how I could kill her in a second but the family was on her side, except Rosalie, she was on my side. Rosalie and I were best friends and we hated Bella with a passion but we were over ruled. Me and Rosalie looked at each other and than glared at Bella. Bella started stirring and I put on a fake smile. Her eyes opened and she realised where she was she screamed and hit the floor. I snickered but was silenced when Esme looked at me harshly.

"Owwww..." Bella groaned

I bent down and helped her up.

"Are you ok" I asked kindly not really giving a damn.

She looked at Edward then me and she nodded. I laughed inside, not for long. Esme rushed over and hugged Bella human style. As she let go she patted Bella's hair.

"There, there Bella come with me and Edward and we will fix you up." Esme cooed

"Um... Actually ill just take her." Edward said nervously.

We all looked at Edward surprised but Alice and Jasper seemed to understand. Esme nodded and Edward picked Bella up and ran. I tried to run after them but Emmett guarded the door. I would never get past him.

(Edwards P.O.V)

I picked her up and ran to my bed room. I made sure Victoria couldn't follow. I needed to talk to Bella alone. I placed her on my bed gently. I knelt In front of her. Bella put a hand to her head closing her eyes tightly. I placed my hand on her cheek. She sighed but then stiffened and opened her eyes.

"Edward?"

I smiled my long gone heart nearly beat again. The way she said my name made me wonder… she was staring at me. But I realised she had put her hand on mine. I smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked

I never realised how captivating her eyes were. We are best friends we did everything together and I didn't realise how beautiful she was. The way her hair captured her face.

*flashback*

"_Edward? Where are you?" __Bella called._

_We were playing our casual game of hide and seek. I hid in my usual spot and still she couldn't find me. She rounded the corner and I counted backwards from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and que the trip. I rushed out and caught her. She looked up at me and smiled_

"_Got ya" she smirked._

I placed her down looking confused. She dusted her hands off.

"_It works every time" she smiled_

"_How so?" I asked still confused_

"_I give you ten minuets to wait and listen and all I have to do is trip and...Well I've got ya." She laughed_

"_It's... I've got you Bella not got ya" I said exaggerating the ya_

_She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand._

"_Come on" she groaned_

*End of flashback*

Her eyes searched mine for any kind of answer. I couldn't help myself. I grab her face in my hands and kissed her, gently. She sat stock still but then she began to relax and kiss me back. When I broke away from her she started to sway. I put my hand in hers and kept my hand on her cheek they were turning bright red. I had to pull away, I walked to stand across the room. I held my breath. She reached for my hand but then dropped it and started to get up. She turned and started to head for the door but I ran and grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear

"Where are you going?"

(Bella's P.O.V)

I reached for his hand but I let it drop. This wasn't right he was with Victoria. I headed for the door but he grabbed me and held me as he whispered in my ear.

I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. I turned in his grasp and pushed against his chest he let go. I stormed back over to the window so I could calm myself there but I tripped. I put my hands out to help me land but I never did. I opened my eyes to see the floor an inch away from my face. Edward pulled me back up. He turned me towards the bed and sat me down.

"We need to talk." He said gently.

**Ohhhh cliffy… what will he say??? What does the family think???**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Jaffa xoxox :D**


	3. love is rough

**A/****N: **hey guys

Sorry it has taken such a long time to update but I've been really busy with school and dance and family stuff so just be patient and you'll get the rest soon…hopefully

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Xoxoxo jaffa

**______________________________________________________________**

TWILIGHT fanfiction101

Chapter 3

Love is rough

(Victorias P.O.V)

I was pacing up and down; the family had left except for Emmett. He was leaning on the door frame. Maybe I could slip past then I remembered. Oh god how could I have been so stupid. I had the power to make a person see something that's not there. I materialised Rosalie in a strippers costume behind Emmett. He turned around and gave out a wolf whistle. The fake Rosalie gestured for Emmett to follow. I sat down to do my part of the plan. I could see Emmett was itching to follow, he looked towards me. I sighed and looked down pretending to not notice what was going on, Emmett slipped out of the door way and followed the fake Rosalie. I smiled and ran towards Edwards's room but I stopped to find an angry Alice out side his door.

"He said alone" Alice growled

(Edwards P.O.V)

"WE NEED TO TALK?" Bella screamed

I flinched; Bella was never the one to get angry. I watched her as she shut she mouth.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so confused and…"

I kissed her again. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I pulled her up into my chest. She fit into me perfectly. But then she started to resist. I came away and she looked at me sadly.

"Victoria"

That's all she said. I wanted to be with her not Victoria. Victoria wanted my title not me. Bella hugged me and whispered

"I love you"

And then let go of me but I wasn't about to lose her.

"Then stay" I pleaded

She shook her head.

I let go of her in shock and she fell onto the bed. She stood back up gave me a quick kiss and left the room. About 5 mins after Bella left I heard Alice growl.

_Edward? Victoria thought_

_EDWARD! Come out of there now._

I opened the door and was knocked over by Victoria. She gave me a kiss and shooed Alice away. I lost her. Was my only thought. I had lost the only one I loved.

2 days later….

I was officially dressed and ready. The whole town would be there when we announced my engagement to Victoria. I had put what happened with me and Bella to the back of my mind. I glanced over at Victoria and Rosalie. They were giggling away and Alice came up behind me, said nothing, but thought up a storm.

_Edward how could you. You love Bella not that sack of wolf droppings over there._

I looked at Alice and then Victoria I smirked she was right.

_She loves you and I know something bad will happen if you go through with this Edward I just know it. Please don't do this. I don't want that to be my sister I want bella to be my sister the one she has always been._

I shook my head. It was time. I walked on to the balcony and stopped.

*Flashback*

"_BELLA" __Alice screamed _

_I rounded the corner to see Bella in a silk day light blue dress. I stopped, she took my breath away. Alice stormed out and looked at her displeased then at me._

"_Edward?" Alice asked_

_Bella spun around and started to blush a fierce red. Alice smirked and motioned Bella to come back to the room. She looked down and shuffled back to the room. Alice laughed at me and ran to me._

"_You got some drool right there…" she said reaching up to touch my face._

_I slapped her hand away and she laughed. _

"_Bye lover boy" she said _

_I growled and she laughed, walked into the room and slammed the door._

*end of flashback*

A cheer went up and caught my attention. I calmed them down and started.

"Good evening town of Lorain I would like to announce something very important, my engagement to Victoria." A cheer went up again but when the name Victoria came from my lips I saw Bella. A tear ran down her face. She picked up her dress and rushed to the woods I watched her go. I couldn't move. Victoria took my hand I looked down at it. It didn't fit.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I couldn't help but cry. He was my best friend and I had lost him. I picked up my dress and ran to the woods that were on the side of the palace. I stumbled on twigs and even leaves but I kept going I was running away from the hurt but some how it followed me. I stopped when I landed in the middle of a gorgeous meadow. I looked around and then I dropped to my knees and cried. I was stuck here and I would be haunted forever I couldn't go back to the palace. I heard a rush I knew it would be one member of the family so I didn't look up. They swooped down to my ear level and said the three words I feared the most…

"Hello little Bella"

Dun dun duuuuun wow really cliffy what happens???? sorry its short but I think its still good. Find out what happens In 3 months nah I'm playing with you some time soon review I want 15 reviews before I post my forth one so get ur friends to read it and review…

REVIEW… el oh el :D

Xoxox Jaffa


	4. where are you

CHAPTER 4…

Where are you

"Hello little Bella."

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breath. My lungs were on fire. I wondered if this is what it was like when you were bitten. The thought of Edward was like a slap to the face. My eyes were closed tightly and my hands were on the ground. I was terrified. I started to shake. My breathing came back but it was fast and shallow. James grabbed my hair and pulled my up. I screamed in pain and watched James as tears ran down my face.

"Where's your cute little protectors now huh?" James demanded

I just looked at him and whimpered.

"Oh we are going to play that game are we?" James asked in a nasty voice.

He twisted my hair and yanked it down so hard I hit the ground. I let out a scream of pain. I tried to get up but James grabbed my shoulder and flung me down. The pain was horrific. I clutched my head as I felt a warm flow spread on it. I lifted up my hand and saw blood. I looked up at James again and cried harder. In that moment James was flung backwards and Alice was by my side.

Edwards point of view

I watched her go. Alice was not happy

_How could you Edward. She thought_

Suddenly her eyes glazed over. I didn't want to see what she was seeing but I was curious. I watched but I couldn't see anything. I came out of focus and Alice was gone. I watched the flash of my sister flash through the crowd. I was about to run after her when Victoria grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked annoyed.

"I was going to Alice..." Victoria cut me off

"Noooo you're staying here" she said glaring at me.

I looked at her. I shook my head at her. I pulled her hand off mine and turned to leave. She caught my shoulder in a death grip. I looked back at her.

"It's not going to work" I said

She screamed and flew from the room. I was about to go after her when carlisles thoughts stopped me

_Son. Don't do this. This is what you have always wanted don't leave it now. _

I glared at him Esme walked up to Carlisle with her lips tight with anger. She slapped Carlisle so hard u could here his neck snap. He clicked it back into place and growled at Esme.

"ESME" he growled

"HOW DARE YOU. EDWARD IS FINALLY HAPPY WITH BELLA AND U EXPECT HIM TO LOVE THAT…THING?" she screeched

Esme looked at me and then back at the family. Carlisle smiled a small smile.

_Finally _he thought

I smiled and nodded my head. Rosalie ran from the room. We all looked at jasper.

"Hurry we must go" he said.

_She'll kill her_ jasper thought

I ran out of the room and got to the meadow to see Alice on the ground with James walking towards Bella. I growled and he looked up and smiled. He motioned with his hand and Victoria and Rosalie came out with nasty grins on their faces. I eyed them both and Esme screeched. I had never seen Esme this mad. Neither had Rosalie which caught her off guard. I charged her and she flew into the nearest tree. Esme charged Victoria and also sent her flying. Alice hoped up and stood Bella up. Bella was shaking with fear. I ran to her and clutched her fragile body she was a wreak.

Bella's point of view.

I shook I was bleeding and it hurt I was so sad and scared. Edwards arms rapped around me and I felt nothing could harm me. That's when the tears started to flow. I heard alice scream in pain. I looked around to see her leg twisted backwards it took me the last strength I had to not hurl. Esme separated us and hugged me. As she did she whispered in my ear.

"run Bella run" she whispered

I sobbed as I nodded my head. She let go and I stumbled back onto the path to the village square. I ran until I was in so much pain I was blinded. I landed on a door step and my body hit the door with a bang. The door slid open and a woman stood there gasping at me. She quickly ran and got me a towel for my head. She settled me down and I begun my story.

I felt I could trust this woman with my heart. And I did. She left me and I slept a horrific sleep with nightmares so bad I couldn't pull myself out of them. I woke panting and sweating. I turned to see a man in the chair next to my bed. At first I thought it was Edward but as my eyes adjusted to the dark it was a taller man with dark brown hair. He was buff but he looked kind. He stood up and sat beside me. He reached out to touch me but I leaned away. I smiled a small sad smile and said

"I'm Jacob" I looked at him closely

"I'm lee's son. Are you ok? You were in a nightmare." He looked at me carefully.

I looked back and his gaze caught mine. He placed a hand on my cheek. I stared into his eyes trying to figure if I could trust this man or not then his mouth twitched at the corners which reminded me or Edward and I broke down into sobs. Jacob curled me up and placed me on his lap. I sobbed until I feel asleep in a more peaceful slumber.

**Wad u guys think huh huh huh???!!! Lol any way 14 reviews is enough for me but I expect 20 to get chapter 5.**

**Xoxox Jaffa**


	5. a new life

Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

I woke up feeling sore. Very sore. My eyes were hurting and my throat was scratched. I figured from all the crying I did yesterday. I opened my eyes to fine Jacob staring at me. I jumped. He looked at me shocked and stood up from the small chair he was in. He reached out his hand towards me like I did when I reached towards Edward but then he let it drop. I looked at him hurt like he knew that's what I did and now was silently killing me with it all.

"How are you feeling?" he asked lightly

I wasn't feeling well and Jacob scared me. I didn't know why but he did. Right then lee came into the room and let out a sigh of relief and so did I.

"Oh good, your awake." She said smiling at me. She turned to Jacob.

"Jacob go mind the counter I need to get miss swan ready." She said

My head snapped in her direction. How did she know my name? And then I remembered that I told her every thing that night and that I could trust her because she knew the royal family and their secret. Relief fell over me like a cloth. I looked back at Jacob. He looked sad that he had to leave but in side I was a little bit happy. Jacob gave me one last smile and left the room.

"Are you alright Bella?" lee asked as she went to the old wooden closet in the corner of the room.

She pulled out a silk blue dress that reminded me of the time I was around Edward. It still hurt to be reminded of him but I knew she didn't mean it on purpose.

"Yes" I was able to mummer.

She turned back to me and smiled.

"Excellent. Now lets get you dressed" she looked down at here hands.

I looked at the dress it seemed extremely valuable and I was sure to ruin.

"In that dress?" I asked shocked that she wanted me to where something that beautiful and valuable.

She nodded her head and unfolded it.

"Princess Alice used to come here." Lee said quietly as she scanned the dress in here hands.

_Alice? Alice was here?_ I asked myself.

"She told me to keep this and to never let it go until she sent someone for it. She never did until now." She looked up at me with a sad smile.

I felt for this lady she was so welcoming and still she had her own sad stories. She handed me the dress and left so I could change. Once I had dressed I looked in the long mirror I was surprised to see it was actually me looking back. Lee knocked and came in again. She gave a clap of joy and sat me down. She brushed my hair lightly as she told me what I was to do today.

Once she had finished she smiled at me and told me to follow. She walked out and took me to the streets. Everything hit me at once. The smells, the sights, the memories. I smiled as I looked around.

My curls swishing around my head as it turned left and right remembering things. My heels made a quiet click on the stone centre. I wanted to be everywhere. Remembering, looking, questioning. I walked over to a stall of flowers. They were so beautiful they took my breath away. I looked up and the sales man was gazing at me. When his eyes met mine he snapped out of the trance he was in. I smiled at him kindly. He picked up a rose and motioned me to come forward. When I stepped to wards him he reached up and put the rose in my curls. I let the roses scent wash over me. I breathed it in and opened my eyes.

"Thank you" I said smiling

The man smiled back and said

"No problem milady" his smile turned into a grin.

I felt extremely happy as I turned back to the stalls awaiting my interest. I walked to the nearest one which contained jewellery. I looked at it curiously. A young woman smiled at me nicely. I grinned back.

I scanned the table of items and picked up a bracelet. It was so beautiful I felt in the fold of my dress for a small purse. I found it and took it out. I took out a gold coin and gave it to the young lady. She stared down at it. I took the bracelet with out a word and wrapped it around my wrist. It fit beautifully. I walked into a bakery store next. I little bell went off to signal my entrance. A butcher came around front and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello love. How is your day going?" he asked

His voice was deep and rough but it was kind.

"Beautifully" I said to him as I looked down at the newly purchased braclet. I looked back up and said.

"sorry I disturbed you, have a nice day"

He smiled at me

"not at all love, come back soon now you hear." He said cheerily

I nodded and smiled. I left the store and was about to enter a book store when Lee managed to catch up to me.

"Dear" she puffed "slow down. Now we need to talk to someone. Where is he?" she said looking around annoyed.

I looked around to expecting to see someone I knew. And I did. Jasper was there looking around. He had almost spotted me before I was yanked away by lee. I looked at her and then I looked up and I looked at a man in a nice suit.

He turned towards us and smiled. I don't know if it was possible but I think I just fell in love with a stranger. His eyes were hazel and his hair was blonde. I knew he was a vampire the second I saw him. His name was Pierre. Obviously he was French. Lee no longer had to pull me along I was at her side walking a bit faster then her. My gaze locked on his. I stopped in front of him his eyes boring into mine.

"Bella" he said lightly

"Pierre" I said just as quiet back.

He looked a little confused. I laughed at his expression. Pierre was one of the maid's friends. I remember him but I don't think he ever saw me. He took a step towards me and breathed in as he closed his eyes. I remembered Edward doing this when I was younger. I looked at him kindly. He opened his eyes and looked at me again his eyes hopeful. He seemed almost…pleading?

"How do you know my name? Oh wait Emily's friend right" his voice flowing over me like a protective blanket

"Yeah. She told me about you. I don't think you ever saw me before though?" I looked at him. My breathing shallow

_Oh but I have_ I heard in my head. I gasped could he…could he get into my head?

"You can-"he cut me off

"Shhh…later" I still didn't understand but I trusted him

A lady stepped out from behind him. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped in shock. It couldn't be. It couldn't really be …her.

I looked around. Lee was gone but I wasn't really looking for her. I was looking to see if I could find a way out of their. It wasn't right to mess with my mind with this sort of stuff and I didn't want to face her, my mother. I looked behind me and then back at the horrid memories that stand before me. I slowly took a step backwards and she took a step forwards. This was just plain cruel. I looked at Pierre shocked that someone like him could be so evil.

"Bella" she said lightly, pleading.

I looked at her and flinched. I didn't want those memories that were spilling out of the hole in my chest where they were once sealed for good. Or so I thought. I took another step back shaking my head. If vampires could cry I was sure she would be sobbing but this torture was more painful.

I felt tears running down my face. More and more tears never ending until I was crying so hard I had stopped walking and fallen to my knees. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see an angry yet concerned Jacob. The tears blurred my vision but I could tell Jacob was furious.

"How dare you do this Pierre" he growled

"Its not like it hurt her" Pierre said coolly

"We had an agreement" he snapped

Pierre pushed his hands in his jacket pockets and stood there casually.

"Yes well I have a very persistent friend" he glanced at my mother and then back at me.

Mum was hunched up and looked like she was ready to strike Jacob. The hand on my shoulder kept me calm. I was so confused. I felt myself wanting so badly to run away. I felt a flood of dread wash over me. The love I held for this stranger had completely disappeared.

*Flashback*

"_That's not far" I practicly shouted at Edward_

"_Oh but it is" he looked down at his cards_

"_Stupid boy" I grumbled_

_He looked up at me and laughed._

"_What's so funny?" I demanded_

_He couldn't stop laughing. Esme walked in._

"_Hi mum, Edward won't shut up" I called Esme mum because that's what she was to me._

_Esme looked at the laughing Edward curiously. He immediately stopped laughing and acted as if nothing had happened. I couldn't figure out what was going on? I looked between Esme and Edward. A booming laugh came from the next room. I slammed my cards down and stormed to the next room. I flung the door open to find Emmett looking innocent. _

"_Emmett" I screeched "what have you done?" _

_He looked at my skirt and stifled a giggle. He motioned me to turn around I looked down at my butt and saw a blue mark from where I was sitting. I was in a fury. His eyes widened as I came near him. He tripped over himself and landed with a thud. I took the bucket next to his bed and looked inside it. Blue paint. I walked over to Emmett and tipped the contents all over his head. I turned around and strutted past Edward in the door way. I felt very proud of myself…_

*end*

I turned to see jasper glaring at Pierre. I stood up so that I blocked his view. He stared at me.

"Bella" he growled

"jasper, its ok" is said calmly but it certainly was not.

Jacob had grabbed a hold of Pierre but forgot about my mother who picked my up and ran. I felt sick so I shut my eyes. I felt like I was flying, the air rushed over me and my sickness came on strong. I was slowly put down when we stopped.

"bella?" mum asked quietly

Then everything went black…

**Dun dun dunnnnn what will happen is it really he mother or her mind games. What will happen to jack and jasper and the new cutie Pierre…ok I know ppl will hate me for her falling for Pierre but I couldn't help it. =D ok so I gtg 25 -30 reviews for chp 6**

**Xoxox jade**


	6. suprise

**MEGASURPRISE [28 Reviews]**

**Surprise**

(Edwards point of view)

Where was she? I looked around to see my mother, head in hands, very upset on a log. Alice was sitting next to her staring at the ground with jaspers arm around her shoulder. Carlisle was next to me breathing deeply from habit. I didn't know what to do but all I knew was that we had been sitting or standing this way for a very long time, maybe days. I shook my head and moved away from the tree I was leaning on. Carlisle shifted next to me, making sure I didn't snap.

"I'm fine Carlisle" I said when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

He removed his hand and moved over to his wife. I hadn't heard a single thought since we killed Rosalie James and Victoria. Emmet was nowhere to be seen. He knew we had to do what we did but he was still not used to it. Without his 'forever' mate he might do something stupid. I looked around again this time I moved slowly. Searching for anything that would help me find her so I could help her if she was hurt but I had no idea where she was or what she was doing. I was starting to get worried and I started too moved faster around and around until jasper caught my arm.

_I'll look for her. Just don't do anything stupid _he thought

I nodded grimly as he ran off. What would happen next I wondered?

(Bella's point of view)

I woke up in a very big, very comfy, white bed. My mother walked in silently. Everything flashed through my head. I scrambled up towards the head of the bed as she walked closer. I looked down. I was wearing a silk night gown and I did not want to be in it. Renee paused at the end of my bed and silently laid down a simple red silk gown. I fell in love with it instantly but I wasn't sure if I should try it on or not.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked

I smile spread across her face. My thinking went awal because I missed her so much and all I wanted to do was get up and hug her and cry but she died and it couldn't be true so I was very confused. I got up and walked over to her slowly. She smiled at me caringly and held out her arms. I feel into them crying.

"Are you really here?" I whispered

She chuckled softly and hummed my favourite lullaby when I was a child and then I knew this was my mother and I would not lose her this time. I pulled away and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you" I said quietly

She smiled brighter and nodded.

"Now get changed dear we have a long day ahead." She said picking up the dress and putting it in my hands.

I nodded and went into the bathroom. After I had gotten changed and ready I was escorted out of the room with my mother. The smile never left her or my face. It was unbelievable that after all that time I still didn't know if my mother was alive or not. Footsteps woke me from my thoughts. Men in black robes were coming towards us. I didn't know what to expect but I didn't think this was a nice friendly how are you walk. The men stopped in front of us and spread to reveal a man around Renee's age. Renee walked to him and stood beside him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hello Bella" the man said kindly

"My name is Aro"

(Jaspers point of view)

I ran and stoped outside the city's walls. I strolled in like it was normal for me to be there. Only a couple of girls swooned and only the shop owners I spoke to bowed or curtsied so I was practically a stranger in the crowd. I didn't know where she would go so I started with her smell. It led to an inn and there was clearly evident stain on the door step. I knocked on the door and proceeded in. There was a lady at the counter. She smiled and fear surged out of her.

"Hi my name is Leah can I assist you in any way?" she said in a fake cheery voice

Before I could say anything a scent hit me so hard I started to sway. It was disgusting and I knew instantly that it was a werewolf and then a voice came with the smell

"Leah I'm just going into town is that –. " That's when he walked down the stairs. He paused half way down and stared at me. His eyes glared at me and I glared back. A growl rumbled in my chest. This was not a good sign. Bella was here with this thing and she could do nothing. There was no one in the room so I turned back to Leah vampire style.

"Where is she?" I growled

"Who?" the dog asked from the stairs.

"Bella" I said keeping my eyes on Leah.

She would crack any minuet I thought but the dog threw me away and out the door. I got up dusted myself down and glared at both of them.

"Have you no Idea who I am?" I asked sneering at them both.

They both looked me over and Leah gasped and the dog growled.

"What's your name dog?" I said

"Jacob" he barked out.

Was she here or not? I wondered.

"Who is this Bella you speak of?" Leah asked shakily

"Never mind. Enjoy your day" I added with a fake smile as I walked out of the inn. I kept a certain amount of distance between myself and Leah or Jacob just in case.

Jacob excited the inn and I followed he just strolled around casually looking at stores and then he just disappeared. I followed his horrible scent and saw him in an ally way with Bella, a man and a woman. I stepped into the ally and heard the conversation.

"It's not like it hurt her" said the man

"We had an agreement" Jacob growled

"Yes well I have a very persistent friend" the man said coolly. I growled and took a step towards the group. Bella saw me and stood up so she was blocking them, i looked at her.

"Bella" I growled

"Jasper its ok" she said but I was no longer paying attention to her words.

Jacob had charged the man and the lady was glaring at me. It was a race between me and her. But in one quick flash she had Bella and was running. It was literally in the blink of an eye that she was gone and I had no hope in following her. I walked back out to the forest but i searched the remaining land there was no scent of anything or anyone just animals.

(Edwards point of view)

Jasper had gone out looking in the city and outside in the forest areas. When he came back He said he couldn't track her because he could not smell her and that werewolf's were involved. That's when I knew other vampires were involved also. Who would try and take Bella? Lots of people because of her smell but I could not figure it out. I started to get frustrated. I punched a tree and bark went everywhere I was about to do it again when someone caught my arm. It was Emmett.

"Emmett?" Esme asked

"Emmett?" Alice asked

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked

"Yes it's me already." He said to the group then he turned back to me.

"There's no time or point in getting angry and throwing punches." He let go of my arm and walked over to Esme where she cuddled him like he was a little kid again. I knew he was right of course. We need to find Bella before anything serious happened to her. Alice walked up to me.

"They went to the Volturi"


	7. Volturi

Hey guys and girls here is an extra long chapter because i have been so late... you know the disclaimer and im gonna leave you too it...

Volturi

(Bella's point of view)

_Aro?_ Where did I here that name from I thought. I forgot what I was thinking when I spotted Aro's arm around Renee's waist. I looked between them as Aro smiled politely and Renee smiled as if she had won lotto -so to speak-

"Is there something wrong" I asked when they said nothing

Aro shook his head and held out his hand obviously to shake hands. I found this quite surprising that a man asked a lady to shake but said nothing. As my hand closed around his, a bolt of concern spread through my body. It was as if there was an alarm going off in my head. I blocked it out and sent it away. Aro pulled his hand back sharply as if he had been hit. He grabbed his hand and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Child, can you do me a favour" Aro asked

"Yes sir" Bella said shyly

"I want you to think the name Jane in your head. Just focus on that name. Will it to come to you and block out everything. Can you do that for me?" he asked

I nodded I was confused but I followed his instructions. I closed my eyes and focused on the girl named Jane. Everything floated from my mind but Jane. As Aro asked I willed Jane to be by my side. I heard an amount of loud gasps. I opened my eyes and there was a child standing beside me. She looked around surprised. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes as if I were her worst enemy. Renee reached out to me concerned but Aro held her back as I stared at the child. She frowned and glared again. After about 5 minutes of this same procedure she let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Aro.

"It does not work" she nearly screeched.

Aro nodded and Renee looked at me sadly. I cocked my head to the side confused. I looked around at each of the guards and then my near family. Aro looked at me so proudly I felt like I was his daughter.

"What have you thought of becoming one of us Bella dear" Aro asked smiling gently.

I looked at my mother who was grinning so widely I thought she would break. I looked back at Aro and nodded. What would it be like to become one of them? I wondered. All I knew was that if i was changed I had a better chance of finding Edward. Aro placed an arm around my shoulder and said

"Welcome dear vampire caller"

(Edwards point of view)

I gasped. The volturi how could they. Bella knew next to nothing about the volturi and their danger. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder.

"We will find her" he stated

I knew we would but I didn't want to find her hurt. I shook my head ridding myself of the horrible ideas that came. I turned to my family. All of them were looking at me for an instruction. They left the entire charge to me because it was Bella but at the moment I wanted someone else to take charge so I could get going and find her but while I was in charge I had no idea what was going to happen.

(Alice's point of view)

Emmet put a hand on Edwards shoulder and whispered some words of encouragement. I held jaspers hand tightly because the whole decision of finding Bella or not was up to Edward. I knew he was scared and no one wanted to see our precious Bella hurt but it was up to Edward now but at the moment Edward was having some internal battle which meant it was up to one of us to take charge. I had a feeling a vision was coming so I squeezed jaspers hand. He looked at me worried as I drifted into the vision.

_Bella dear are you scared? Aro asked_

I gasped and whispered "Aro"

_She nodded shyly she was lying on a white bed in a dark room._

_There is nothing to be scared of dear I'm here holding your hand! Renee said quietly_

_Bella turned her head and smiled up at her mother._

_Renee smiled back and then nodded to Aro as she hummed a tune. Aro leaned close to her neck breathing in her scent._

"No" I said loudly. I knew the whole family was looking at me hopeful yet extremely scared

_Aro smiled at the smell and went closer_

"NO" I shouted

_Aro reached her neck and bit down hard releasing the venom in her system. Bella screamed out in pain. Renee looked at her child sadly as Aro held her arm down by her side._

"NO" I screeched. I came out of the vision and Edward growled so loudly it made the family flinch. I ripped my hand from jaspers and ran towards Italy. I was stopped by a pair of my favourite arms.

"Alice" jasper soothed

I panted unconsciously and all the fury turned into sadness. My knees buckled and I started sobbing. Jasper sat me on his lap and cuddled me saying things that lifted my spirit each time he said them.

(Edwards point of view)

Emmet was holding me against a tree. I struggled and tried to get from his grip but Carlisle added to the pressure. Esme glanced at me sadly.

"They changed her" I snarled

"We know son" Carlisle said quietly

"Well why aren't we getting her" I screeched

"We can't use force Edward we need skill" Carlisle said forcefully

"SKILL" I yelled "BELLA HAS SKILL" I panted from habit.

"What do you mean" Esme's sweet motherly voice floated over to me

"She's a vampire caller" I said quietly

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know this for sure?" He asked

I nodded and looked at my mother's face. Emmett let me go and I stumbled from the tree. I sat down on the log and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

(Bella's point of view)

I smiled at my mother and then the most horrible pain came to my neck it spread quickly and I was screaming. I started rejecting it. Pushing it away, soon the pain started to fade but I heard a quick whisper in my ear.

"Bella don't reject it" I knew it was Renee so I let the pain crash on me. I screamed in agony. I clutched at the hands that were holding mine as I felt my insides being torn apart. Edward floated through my mind and I relaxed a tiny bit. He smiled at me and my heart fluttered but then something caught that flutter and crushed it. I could feel darkness close around me. The pain was remarkable. I have never felt anything like it. I could feel everything eating me inside. I screamed in pain. I thought it would be over but it wasn't. It wouldn't go away but I didn't push it. I didn't want this pain.

"Just kill me" I screeched. I felt my mother flinch but she kept on rubbing my arm softly and humming my song. I wanted to die. The pain was scorching everything it could find. Is this torture of some kind? Why was I going through this? What had I done to deserve this pain? I felt the need to distract myself from these thoughts and I dropped into the world of memories.

*flashback*

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me politely

I nodded shyly as he went to get some food. He came back with some chocolate cake.

"Cake" I muttered sarcastically

He laughed and gave me the spoon. I picked up a piece and looked it intently.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused

"I'm checking if it is poisoned or not" I said laughing

He looked at the piece of cake like it was his worst enemy.

"Here you have a look" I said as I put it over near his face. When it was under his nose I quickly spread it around his perfect mouth. He looked like he had a cake beard. I laughed uncontrollably when I saw his face. He smiled and grabbed my waist and put a dot of icing on my nose and kissed it away.

"You are so lucky I don't tickle you right now" he said smiling evilly

"No, no, no, no I'm sorry please not the-" He started tickling me before I could finish. I giggled helplessly.

*end of flash back*

Pain started to seep into my thoughts again and this time they were worse. I blocked them from getting to my memories but the pain destroyed my hope of ever feeling complete joy again.

I just wanted it to stop!

(Alice's point of view)

I walked back to the group hand in hand with jasper. I could feel the waves of calmness that were washing over me but some where the calm didn't reach was worrying. I didn't want to see her until it was over but my visions came when they wanted to. I griped jaspers hand. He looked down at me. He looked tired from sending so much power into me so I rejected the calm. He frowned and I smiled, calming myself. He smiled back at me and relaxed a little bit. I started to hear music. Peaceful but extremely graceful music. I griped jaspers hand as I looked up to him feeling fear.

"I'm right here" he whispered. I nodded as darkness surrounded my vision. I looked around but all I could see was darkness. Suddenly lights started to come on and I saw two dancers dancing so peacefully and gracefully all I could do is stare in awe. I watched as smiles lit their faces. The girl was dressed in a red silk gown and had a red mask on the hid her face except for her mouth and eyes. The man was dressed in a very formal tuxedo and a half black half white mask covering his face. Her voice floated over to me as if it were part of the wind.

"Who are you" her voice so smooth so light it sounded foreign to all the voices here. As if it wasn't meant for a vampire, only an angel. That's when I noticed that the room was filled with vampires. My eyes scanned them all and then they finally landed on Aro. I put a hand over my mouth and watched in horror as he smiled at the pair dancing. I felt like storming over there and shielding them when his voice floated over. Edwards voice.

"Don't you know my dear princess" he asked slyly.

Where was he going with this? I started to walk when I felt a tug on my hand. I realised I was still with jasper so I stepped back again and waited.

"Why have you come here" her voice turning cold but still it remained peaceful and brilliant.

"Bella" Edward whispered

I gasped and my eyes went wide as the couple stopped dancing and through Bella's mask her eyes narrowed.

"My name is Isabella" her voice harsh and cold.

"Ah but to me you were Bella" Edward said never releasing her.

"You didn't answer my question" her voice light again as if his words washed away the darkness.

"My name?" Edward asked softly

Bella nodded and Edward smiled.

"Good evening princess my name is Edward Cullen."

While saying this Edward had put the mask from his face and bowed deeply. I was desperate to know her reaction but I felt it slipping away.

"No" I demanded pushing it back in my head but all I saw was Bella turning around with her head down as if she had rejected him.

I came out of my vision on the ground. Jaspers arms were wrapped around me so I wouldn't do anything rash and was hushing me. I stared at him in horror.

"What did you see Alice?" he asked gently

"She doesn't want us" I said quietly.

Edward came out from where the family was and saw me. I could feel my head being searched as Edward watched. His head fell in defeat and he just stood there as if he were about to weep. Bella meant everything to him and my visions weren't set in stone.

_We can fix it _I thought. A corner of his mouth lifted. He looked at me and he was smiling.

"I know" he said with so much confidence it made me shiver.

**Oh this is such a long one I thought you might enjoy it. I want at least 35-40 reviews before I post up the next one and tell me if you like the story line so far??? And I know some people hate me for the thing about Bella and Edward dancing but there's a twist so keep that in mind... thanks**

**Xoxox jade**

P.s if anyone knows what's going to happen privately email me and I'll tell you if your right or not and if you are right add an idea and it will be in the next chapter for sure...


End file.
